1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tow bars attached to the front of vehicles to be towed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous tow bars for allowing one vehicle to tow a second. The typical tow bar attaches to the front of the towed vehicle at two points spaced apart and equally from the centerline of the towed vehicles. Tow bars have various drawbacks. Some must be removed before the towed vehicle can be driven safely. Some are too heavy to be left in place when not in use. Some are too flimsy to last or raise safety questions.
Tow bars typically extend 3 feet forward of the vehicle to allow clearance for hooking up and to allow the joined vehicles to negotiate turns and backup. This extension must be removed before the towed vehicle is used independently. If not removed, the extended portion could hit the ground or an object in the roadway and cause an accident. Further, the extended portion interferes with parking and can be tripped over.
Removal of the tow bar from the front of the vehicle is not a complete answer. Tow bars are normally unwieldy and weigh over 42 pounds which makes removal difficult for anyone not in good shape or having physical limitations. Once removed, storage and having the vehicle and tow bar at the right location together can present problems.
There are tow bars which are tiltable vertically and some allow the tow bar to exceed 90.degree. and be tilted back against the front of the vehicle. This can serve as a short distance solution but the extension is a dangerous visual obstruction to the driver.